Conventionally, upon storage, transport, or display of tires, a method of arranging a plurality of tires or a plurality of tire-wheel assemblies in a row in the tire rotational axis direction has been widely employed. Examples of methods that have been employed include a method of arranging a plurality of tires on the floor stacked in a row with the tire rotational axes thereof vertically facing.
The technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-268665A and Japanese Patent No. 4899995B are such known conventional tire arrangement methods.
However, upon storage, transport, or display of tires, the side surfaces of adjacent tires come into contact with one another and the side surface of a tire comes into contact with the floor and the like. When this happens, the decorative portions located on the sidewall portions experience rubbing or deformation and blemishes that detract from the appearance of the decorative portions are formed.